


[Interlude]

by saeriibon



Series: Sweet and Sour [3]
Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Ship Template, Understand My Ship in 5 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeriibon/pseuds/saeriibon
Summary: Just a meme template I filled out from @gibb_arts on Twitter. Never done one of these before... It was fun.
Relationships: Bandog/Long Caster
Series: Sweet and Sour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069568
Kudos: 2





	[Interlude]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I posted this thing anywhere, so where better else than here? \o/  
> If you follow me on Tumblr/Twitter then you've probably seen my little doodle of Bandog and Long Caster. If not... then this is what they look like in my head!


End file.
